


Принцесса и башня

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fantastic Beast, First Meetings, Horror, Mysticism, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Эта случайная встреча изменила их жизнь. На основе заявок: "Тобиас Снейп/Эйлин Принц. сломайте шаблон" и "плюсую к заявке про Эйлин и Тобиаса! Расскажите, как они вообще могли встретиться."





	Принцесса и башня

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Написано для команды WTF HP-Swans 2016

Девица была явно не местной, хотя вела себя так, будто прожила на Флуддер-стрит много лет. По сторонам не оглядывалась, перед лужами не застревала и нос не морщила. Шла прямо и целеустремленно. В тупик. Тобиас точно знал, что там, куда она идет — тупик. Отвесная стена из красного кирпича — семь футов в ширину и столько же в высоту, а перед стеной — стихийная мусорная свалка. Тем не менее, девица шагала именно к ней.

Из-под странного балахона, который слегка напоминал домашний халат, торчали ее тонкие голые щиколотки в простых стертых туфлях. Черные как смоль волосы были заплетены в длиннющую, но тонковатую косу, которая раскачивалась маятником при каждом шаге. Девица слегка горбилась.

Тобиас уже давно должен был пройти мимо, но продолжал исподтишка следить за ней. Было страшно интересно, что она будет делать, когда упрется в чертову стену. Возможно, конечно, она направлялась к сумасшедшему Джону, но в это верилось даже меньше, чем в то, что она пришла посмотреть на стену. Простую красную кирпичную стену. Кажется, она была частью одного из заводских цехов — но Тобиас не стал бы спорить об этом даже на надкусанное яблоко, которое держал в руке. Просто... Ну, должно же было что-то быть за такой стеной?

Девица даже не была красива, скорее, наоборот. Да и тощая какая-то. И странная. Она шла прямо, не сворачивая, — к этой чертовой стене. Явно видела ее, но сбавлять шаг даже не собиралась. Стоило Тобиасу невовремя моргнуть, как она исчезла, словно галлюцинация.

Теперь оставить девицу без внимания не было уже никакой возможности. Тобиас оторвал задницу от стены дома, к которой привалился, наблюдая за улицей, и направился в тупик.

Ему оставалось буквально пять шагов, когда с тихим хлопком девица вывалилась из стены и приземлилась костлявой пятой точкой в паре дюймов от особенно вонючей кучи. Волосы у нее торчали во все стороны, а распушившаяся коса едва не дымилась. Девица высказалась по этому поводу громко и однозначно. Тобиасу это понравилось.

— Вам помочь, дорогая леди? — он решил быть вежливым.

Девица оглянулась через плечо — ее щеки были вымазаны черным, а на лбу виднелась кровоточащая царапина.

— Пошел вон, маггл, — сказала она и вскочила.

Что такое «маггл», Тобиас не знал, но тон девицы ему не понравился. Да и вообще, девушки обычно совсем не так реагировали на его улыбку. Тобиас по праву считал себя достаточно симпатичным, и рассчитывал на куда более вежливый ответ. Впрочем, кроме улыбки и симпатичного лица, ему похвастаться было нечем — маленький, тощий, да и одежда старая. Не принц даже близко.

— Эй, ты чего злишься? Что тебе от этой стены надо?

— Не твое дело. 

Она шмыгнула носом и совершенно не по-девичьи вытерла его рукавом, размазав кровавый след.

— Как раз мое. Я здесь живу и хочу знать, что тут творится. 

Почему-то ужасно хотелось поделиться с ней носовым платком, но даже его у Тобиаса не было. Только яблоко. Он им громко хрумкнул.

— От любопытства кошка сдохла, маггл. Хочешь последовать ее примеру?

Она развернулась к нему. Все такая же чумазая и растрепанная. Определенно, не красавица — ему не показалось. Слишком большой нос, слишком выдающиеся скулы и подбородок, слишком густые брови и слишком страшные глаза. Совершенно черные в обрамлении длиннющих ресниц. И только взглянув в них, Тобиас, к своему ужасу, понял, что пропал. Потому что эти глазища добрались ему до самого позвоночника, печенки, сердца... Да вот куда-то туда глубоко, так что даже дышать стало больно. Натуральная ведьма, от которой надо бы держаться подальше, но Тобиаса от нее теперь бы и вся шайка Эванса не оттащила.

— Пока что... Пока что ее примеру пытаешься последовать ты. И... не знаю, ты не пыталась зайти с другой стороны? Может, там есть дверь, и ты войдешь как все, нормальные люди.

Она рассмеялась. Смех у нее был тихий и низкий. Вообще он, конечно, страшную глупость сказал. Девица же не пыталась войти в стену. Она в нее действительно вошла, и этот момент никак не укладывался в голове. Может, это всего лишь маскировка? Фокус?

Тобиас пожал плечами, подошел к стене, чуть не споткнувшись о раздолбанное кресло, и пощупал ее. Нормальная стена. Твердая, чуть прохладная. Девица следила за его манипуляциями с ехидной ухмылкой.

— Что ты там щупаешь?

— Я видел, как ты... — Тобиас понял, что это звучит очень глупо и странно, и замолчал. 

— Как я — что?

Тобиас повернулся и прислонился спиной к стене. Ее вопрос он решил проигнорировать, а вот свой задать никак не мог. «Ты из цирка?» «Чего ты хочешь?» «Тебе помочь?»

— Как тебя зовут? — наконец выдавил он. 

— Эйлин, — она пожала плечами. — А теперь отойди, маггл. Я занята.

— Что значит «маггл»?

— «Маггл» — значит, ты. И я очень тебе советую...

Он увидел, как ее лицо как будто подернулось дымкой, перед глазами поплыло, померкло, и он упал спиной вперед в очень надежную кирпичную стену. Он еще услышал, как Эйлин нецензурно выругалась, и его окружила тишина и темнота.

В общем-то, он даже не сильно удивился. Решил, что в стене был секретный проход, который вдруг открылся, а потом закрылся, когда он упал. Это объясняло все. Он поводил руками — нашарил гладкий пол с ровными прожилками между маленькими плитками. Поднялся. До потолка руками, даже высоко подпрыгнув, достать не получилось. Повел руками по сторонам — пусто. Крикнул. Голос словно глох, потонув в невидимых пушистых стенах.

Единственное, на что он мог ориентироваться — плитки на полу. Они были ровные, и Тобиас хорошо чувствовал швы между ними через прохудившиеся подошвы ботинок. А вот яблоко он потерял. Он поводил вокруг ногой, надеясь его найти, но увы. Ему казалось, что стена должна быть довольно близко. Он же всего лишь упал в нее, и даже не очень ударился. Сделал шаг в одну сторону — в другую, но вокруг по-прежнему не было ничего.

В районе желудка или сердца неприятно заныло. Тобиас мгновенно взмок.

— Черт.

Вдруг раздался тихий треск, и что-то большое и мягкое плюхнулось ему под ноги. От неожиданности он взвизгнул, кто-то взвизгнул в ответ очень знакомым голосом. А потом зажегся неяркий свет — маленький огонек сиял на конце палочки, которую держала Эйлин. Она сидела на полу и потирала ушибленную коленку.

— Я ж говорила не лезть, маггл, — сказала она и встала.

— Я не маггл. Меня зовут Тобиас.

— Маггл Тобиас. Отлично.

Она вздохнула и подняла повыше свою странную палочку со светящимся огоньком. Такой фонарь Тобиасу никогда не попадался. Он чем-то был похож на свечу, только вместо пламени была маленькая яркая звездочка. Тьма вокруг рассеивалась неохотно, казалось даже, что стен вокруг вообще нет. 

— Где мы? — почему-то шепотом спросил Тобиас.

— В логове смертофалда.

— Кого?

— Забудь. 

Она махнула рукой, что-то произнесла, и звездочка на конце ее палочки разгорелась ярче, а потом взлетела, освещая огромную пещеру с ровными, словно выложенными из черного кирпича, полом и стенами. Потолок, если и был, терялся где-то очень высоко. Тобиас попятился — он не понимал, чего испугался больше: этого странного фонарика или абсолютно невозможного места. 

Почему-то стало нечем дышать. Чтобы хоть как-то уцепиться за ускользающую реальность, он огляделся в поисках потерянного яблока. Не то чтобы он так о нем сожалел — яблоко было дичком, — но почему-то казалось, что если он его найдет, все встанет на свои места. Но яблока нигде не было. Каменный пол был настолько чист, словно по нему никогда не ходили. 

— Еще и яблоко пропало… — сказал он, чтобы нарушить повисшую тишину.

— На твоем месте меня бы волновали не яблоки. Идем. — Эйлин, или как ее там, бодро пошла в сторону, где виднелось что-то вроде провала.

Если бы не Эйлин, Тобиас бы в жизни не подумал, что там что-то есть. На первый взгляд стены казались сплошными.

— Не отставай, сожрут, — сказала она, оглянувшись. Тобиас вовсе не спешил идти за ней.

— А что, здесь кто-то есть?

— Разумеется. Личинки. Они мелкие, их не видно, — но будешь стоять — останешься без носа или пальцев.

Тобиас схватился за лицо и пошел за Эйлин. Не то чтобы он верил этим странным небылицам. Но взглянув на рукава, с трудом сдержал дрожь. Старая куртка и рубашка никогда не выглядели хорошо, но такой странной бахромы у них точно раньше не было. Тут же почудилось покалывание, пощипывание и даже покусывание на лице, на руках, ступнях. Тонкие башмаки будто прохудились еще больше. Тобиас не выдержал и побежал.

— Не торопись, сдохнуть всегда успеешь, — притормозила его Эйлин, поймав за руку.

Они пошли рядом. Эйлин шла не слишком быстро, но тем, как двигалась, напоминала охотящуюся кошку. Она казалась на удивление грациозной и где-то даже красивой. Он немного залюбовался ей, но тут она повернула голову. Он споткнулся и едва не упал. Нет, ничего особенного. Ну, ведьма же. Настоящая ведьма. Наверное, он ее теперь в жизни не забудет.

Тобиасу казалось, что они идут уже как минимум полчаса, если не больше, но стена не приближалась. Проход все так же призывно темнел вдали, но было чувство, что они и шагу к нему не сделали. 

— Тебе не кажется, что что-то не так? — спросил Тобиас.

— Естественно. Я уже давно думаю, как справиться с этим мороком, но, пока ничего в голову не пришло, будем идти.

— Чтобы не съели?

Она чуть улыбнулась.

— И для этого тоже. А теперь помолчи, маггл, — не мешай думать.

— Меня зовут Тобиас, ведьма.

Она замерла и повернулась к нему с перекошенным лицом.

— Что ты сказал?

— Ведьма. Ты же самая настоящая ведьма.

— Забудь об этом, — выплюнула она. — Или я заставлю тебя это сделать.

Тобиас почему-то не испугался угрозы. Ну, ведьма, и что? Его тетка тоже была той еще ведьмой. К старости кого только не прокляла, будто это работало. Но девица явно считала себя настоящей сказочной ведьмой и, похоже, из-за поисков волшебства влипла в неприятности. А он влип вместе с ней. 

— Я думаю... Если бы мы могли как-то видеть, что мы действительно идем, а не стоим на месте и не ходим по кругу, возможно, преодолели бы морок? — предложил он.

— Думаешь, морок — что-то вроде лабиринта? Я уже думала об этом. И если бечевку я найду, то привязать ее тут некуда.

— Можно что-нибудь кидать... Что не жалко. Или тоже сожрут?

— Сожрут. Хотя... Можно попробовать. Молодец, ма... Тобиас.

От ее похвалы как будто стало теплее. Эйлин остановилась и стала копаться в висящей у нее на плече сумке. Вытащила мешочек, в котором перекатывались маленькие шарики — как он помещался в столь маленькой сумочке, Тобиас представить не мог. Внутри оказались простые стеклянные шарики разных цветов. Они поблескивали в приглушенном свете, напоминая драгоценные камни. 

— Думаешь, эти твои личинки их не съедят?

— Съедят, они все едят, но не быстро. Шарики слишком твердые — пока прогрызут, пройдет много времени. Они предпочитают более мягкую пищу — уши, глаза, губы. — Она подняла на него свои невозможные черные глазища, которые в полумраке казались совершенно бездонными, и Тобиас сглотнул.

— Что ж мы до сих пор…

— Потому что двигаемся, маггл. Пока двигаемся — живем. Все. Иди, давай. 

Она пихнула его в плечо, а сама достала из сумки пару шариков и бросила на пол первый. Даже в темноте его было отлично видно. Они шли, и Эйлин на каждый шаг кидала шарик, который застревал в трещинах между плитками. Когда Тобиас обернулся, он увидел длинную цепочку разноцветных шариков. Она чуть загибалась вправо, но не слишком заметно.

— Искажений пока нет, — сказала Эйлин. — Идем.

— Зачем ты сюда вообще поперлась? Ты же специально искала это логово.

— Искала. Из смертофалда добывают множество ценных ингредиентов, а победить днем его не слишком сложно. Не ожидала только, что наткнусь на целое гнездо. Извещу потом министерство, чтобы все вычистили.

— Министерство?

— Не обращай внимания. — Она махнула рукой. — Когда выберемся, ты все равно все забудешь.

— Не думаю. А почему ты сначала исчезла в стене, а потом пропала?

— Влетела в проклятье. Смертофалд — волшебная тварь и умеет прятать свои гнезда он любопытных, но я справилась! А потом ты влез, и…

Эйлин усмехнулась и посмотрела назад.

— Гляди. Действительно, есть защита. — Шарики лежали неровно, витиеватыми узорами, какие иногда оставляли на песке небольшие смерчи. — И теперь понятно, что делать. Подойди ближе. — Тобиас подошел. — Еще ближе.

Сделал еще шаг и коснулся ее костлявого плеча. Пахло от Эйлин странно, жженой свечкой и печеными яблоками. Эйлин подняла вверх свою палочку с огоньком, и свет на ее конце погас. Сразу стало жутко. Он попытался схватиться хоть за что-то руками, и это, разумеется, оказалась Эйлин.

— Не мешай, — шикнула она, но вовсе не возразила, что Тобиас ее облапал. Правда, в тот момент его больше волновало, как бы не описаться от ужаса, а не девичьи прелести. 

Эйлин произносила слова на каком-то неизвестном языке и активно размахивала своей палкой. Продолжалось так недолго, но Тобиасу уже начало казаться, что подошвы его ботинок стали не толще бумаги, и кто-то мелкий, вроде блохи, грызет его пятки. Губы и нос стало неприятно пощипывать. 

Эйлин взмахнулся палочкой последний раз и зажгла свет.

— Должно сработать, — сказала она и почесала свой выдающийся нос. — Пойдем.

Они вновь двинулись к проему.

— Значит, ты ведьма. 

Тобиас не знал, как поддержать разговор.

— Боишься?

— Еще чего. Удивляюсь только немного, но с такой внешностью тебе только ведьмой и быть.

— Считаешь уродкой? — Она прищурилась.

— Э! Ничего подобного я не говорил. Ведьма должна быть запоминающейся, и вот ты… У тебя глаза очень красивые.

В этот момент обе подошвы на ботинках Тобиаса отвалились. Пол оказался мокрым, холодным и склизким. Тобиас от неожиданности подпрыгнул и его передернуло.

— О, сейчас начнут ноги жрать. Сядь, починю, а то без пяток останешься.

Садиться на такой отвратительный пол не хотелось, но Тобиас послушался. Сел и вытянул ноги, Эйлин присела рядом на корточки и взмахнула палочкой над его ногами. Он еще хотел спросить, что именно она собирается делать, как кожа ботинок стала расти вниз. Потом загнулась и скрепилась, не оставив даже шва.

— Не очень удобно, извини, но уж как умею, — она смущенно улыбнулась.

Эта улыбка будто осветила ее лицо изнутри, в глазах заплясали чертики, нос уже не казался таким большим, а лицо — угловатым. Даже густые брови не портили ее лица. Сейчас она казалась Тобиасу даже красивой.

— Спасибо, — сказал он.

Она подала ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться, а он притянул ее к себе, чмокнул прямо в нос... и едва не взвыл от пощечины.

— Руки не распускай, маггл! — Она вскочила и отошла. — Ну? Чего расселся, идем. 

Ее улыбка пропала, глаза стали злющими, колючими, как и должны быть у ведьмы. Тобиас потер саднящую щеку — врезала она ему хорошо — как бы синяк не остался.

— Прости, не удержался, хотел поблагодарить, — буркнул он и поднялся. 

Подошва получилась не очень удобной: она обволакивала пятку и казалось такой тонкой, словно он ступал по полу голой ногой. Тобиас отряхнул зад и нащупал на куртке пару новых прорех. До кожи невидимые пожиратели не добрались, но хорошего было мало. Так и без одежды можно остаться. Он глянул на свою спутницу — ее странный балахон выглядел не слишком надежным, даже просвечивал в паре мест. Интересно, было ли под ним что-нибудь? И что он увидит, если они не успеют выбраться из этого гнезда достаточно быстро? На миг представилось, как ее балахон распадается лоскутками, обнажая тело. 

— Не смей пялиться! — сказала Эйлин.

Она уже шла вперед.

Возле стены валялись кости, пара черепов, челюсть, золотые и железные кусочки, зубы, очки… Кажется, именно такие носила миссис Фредриксон из соседнего квартала — она пропала пару дней назад. Считали, уехала к крестнице. Теперь-то понятно — не доехала. Наручные и карманные часы, браслеты, кольца… Эйлин присвистнула и покачала головой.

— Что это? — спросил Тобиас, хотя уже знал ответ. 

Она промолчала. Палочка с огоньком в ее руке подрагивала. Тени у входа плясали, словно живые: казалось, вот-вот нападут и оставят от них с Эйлин не больше, чем от предыдущих жертв.

Тобиас был уверен, что этот неизвестный смертофалд скрывается именно в той темной дыре, к которой они шли, и поджидает именно их. Эйлин уже немного рассказала ему про эту тварь, а Тобиас вспомнил, что в их городе в последнее время действительно стали пропадать люди. Особенно по ночам. Утром не находили ничего, кроме разобранной и примятой постели. На улицах поговаривали о маньяке, а пара кумушек судачила о вампире. Раньше Тобиас внимания на эти слухи не обращал.

— Он не нападает на бодрствующих, — подбодрила Эйлин и первая нырнула в темный проход. 

Тобиас последовал за ней. Кожа на кончиках пальцев чуть шелушилась и кровоточила, глаза и губы чесались. Он сказал об этом Эйлин, но та лишь сказала поторапливаться, личинки должны были остаться в основном гнезде.

Ход загибался полукругом и полого вел вверх, словно они оказались у подножия огромной башни и теперь поднимались вверх внутри ее стен. Проход был узким, так что идти можно было только друг за другом. Впереди, освещая путь своей палочкой, шла Эйлин. Тобиас следовал за ней, порой оглядываясь назад, но в темноте, остающейся за ними, он при всем желании не смог бы ничего разглядеть. Поэтому предпочитал смотреть на Эйлин. 

Со спины там было очень даже на что посмотреть. Свет, идущий от палочки, обрисовывал худую фигурку. Ее балахон чуть просвечивал, давая понять, что под ним скрыта вполне аппетитная особа. Особенно у нее должны были быть красивые ноги — длинные, ровные, с гладкими округлыми коленками и тонкими щиколотками — намного симпатичней, чем у зеленоглазой подружки того же Эванса. Попа у Эйлин была несколько плоской и тощей, но Тобиас такие даже любил. 

У него сбилось дыхание. Тобиас облизал пересохшие, кровоточащие губы и попытался отвлечься. Таинственное подземелье явно было не лучшим местом, чтобы пялиться на девчонку, но что делать, если больше тут заняться нечем, а Эйлин… 

В животе заурчало. Тобиас вспомнил, что у него с утра ничего, кроме яблока, во рту не было. Сколько они с Эйлин шли, он и представить боялся. Подъем становился все круче. Плитка сменилась земляным полом, стены будто потемнели. С каждым шагом дышать было все трудней, воздух нагревался.

— Пить хочется.

Тобиас тянул до последнего, но он уже чувствовал себя настолько плохо, что стало все равно, сочтет ли Эйлин его слабаком. Какая разница — она и так только и делает, что обзывается «магглом». Наверняка, гадость какая-то.

Эйлин обернулась, по ее лицу градом тек пот. Глаза были в тени и оттого казались еще чернее и глубже.

— Ты прав. Нам нужна вода. Подставь ладони.

Он послушался, и она коснулась их палочкой.

— Не бойся только. Акваменти!

Свет погас, а в ладони потекла прохладная жидкость. Он набрал полную горсть и выпил, стараясь не потерять ни капли.

— Еще! — попросил он и нашел рукой плечо Эйлин.

Он выпил четыре полных горсти, прежде чем остановился. Потом Эйлин напилась сама и крикнула:

— Люмос!

Ничего не произошло. Она снова повторила странное слово, добавив еще какое-то. Темнота все так же оставалась непроницаемой.

— Так не должно быть... — пробормотала она и сказала еще что-то. 

Струя огня едва не опалила Тобиасу щеку и исчезла, ударившись в стену. Хотя огонь осветил на миг пещеру, разглядеть что-либо не удалось.

— Странно. Магия действует, а Люмос — нет. Наверное, какая-то защита от заклинания? Пойдем дальше, — сказала она.

— Интересно, зачем такая защита? — поинтересовался Тобиас вполголоса. На ответ он не особо рассчитывал.

Какой бы вариант ни представился — ничего хорошего в нем не было. Тобиас похлопал себя по карманам, но спичек не нашел. Передвигаться в темноте по узкому коридору было не очень сложно — в сторону не свернешь. Главное — не отстать и не наступить на пятки Эйлин. 

Они продолжали подниматься. Тобиас уже совсем устал и хотел просто лечь и сдохнуть. Каждый шаг давался с таким трудом, будто на каждой его ноге висело по гире. Казалось, они бредут вечность. Жара только усиливалась и ухудшала ситуацию.

У него забурчало в животе. В тишине, нарушаемой только звуком шагов и сбивчивым дыханием, это прозвучало слишком громко.

— Хочешь есть? — в голосе Эйлин звучала насмешка. Тобиас не видел в голоде ничего забавного. — Могу дать немного конфет, только осторожней, у них может быть любой вкус.

— Что значит любой?

— Абсолютно любой. Горчицы, соплей, тыквенного сока, любимого пудинга, приготовленного твоей мамой. Любой.

— Давай уж. — Он протянул вперед руку и коснулся ее напряженной спины, она повернулась, и ладонь оказалась прямо на ее груди.

Его словно молнией ударило, и Тобиас с испугом отдернул руку. Эйлин поймала его ладонь и насыпала в нее горсть конфет — на ощупь что-то вроде драже, которые наполняли банки в витринах кондитерских и бакалеи. Тобиас попробовал однажды, выменял как-то почти целую коробку у одного богатого придурка за дохлую кошку.

Пока Тобиас рассыпал конфеты по карманам, Эйлин двинулась вперед. Пришлось догонять.

Тобиас сразу запихнул одну конфетку в рот — та оказалась ужасно кислой. Настолько, что свело челюсть.

— Ничего себе конфетки! И кто такие… — Он наткнулся ногой на что-то мягкое. — Эйлин? 

Она не отозвалась. От страха у него ослабели ноги, он сполз, ощупывая безмолвное тело, и с облегчением почувствовал под ладонью биение сердца. Он не заметил, как душная жара сменилась прохладой. Его тоже потянуло в сон, он устроился рядом с Эйлин, и та склонила голову ему на плечо. Она просто спала. 

— Проснись! — сказал он, но даже сам едва мог последовать своим словам. 

Веки отяжелели так, словно к ресницам привязали груз. 

Он засунул в рот очередное драже. Это оказалось таким горьким, что он мгновенно пришел в себя, начал отплевываться, и тут ощутил, как что-то ледяное, мерзкое и гладкое коснулось его руки. Смертофалд?

— Не подходи! — Тобиас вскочил.

Он ничего не видел, только чувствовал лютый холод, появляющийся то с одной стороны, то с другой. Он пытался добраться до Эйлин, а Тобиасу даже отбиваться было нечем. Он бил руками и ногами по воздуху, но не попадал, и тварь — Тобиас был уверен, что это именно она — подбиралась все ближе.

В какой-то момент она мазнула по его руке обжигающей льдинкой, в другой — он почувствовал холодящий след на щеке. Он не знал, что делать, но был уверен, что без этой проклятой ведьмы Эйлин просто пропадет. Он на ощупь снова нашел ее и попытался растрясти — безрезультатно.

Ледяное покрывало прижалось к его боку, он с силой пнул его, но оно только крепче обняло. Дыхание смерти было уже совсем близко.

— Нет! 

В последней отчаянной попытке спастись он прижался к холодным губам Эйлин, целуя их. Попытался просунуть язык между губ, они разомкнулись, потом она дернулась, вздохнула и врезала кулаком в челюсть. Тобиас осел на пол. 

Эйлин выхватила палочку и закричала какое-то заклинание. Серебристая, полупрозрачная птица засияла в темноте так, что стало больно глазам. Черная плоская тень метнулась в сторону, но птица настигла ее и бросилась сверху, долбя клювом и разрывая когтями.

— Люмос! Экспекто... — он не понимал ни слова, в глазах слезилось от яркого света и серебристого мельтешения. Тварь он едва видел — это было плоское черное полотно, которое серебристые птицы с длинными хвостами терзали и рвали на части. На полу уже виднелись вяло подергивавшиеся ошметки. 

Все кончилось очень быстро. Серебристые птицы пропали, а от смертофалда остались только клочки темной плоти.

— И ради этого ты полезла в логово твари?

Эйлин уже достала из своей безразмерной сумки высокую колбу и начала собирать в нее останки смертофалда. Их было не очень много — колба не заполнилась бы и наполовину.

— Эта тварь очень редкая, особенно в Британии. Ее плоть используется в некоторых нужных зельях, поэтому...

Она подобрала с пола что-то, покрутила в руке, а потом передала Тобиасу.

— Держи на память.

— Что это?

Выглядело, как тонкая твердая полоска, гибкая и гладкая на ощупь. Он свернул ее колечком и спрятал в карман.

— Называют хребтом смертофалда. В зельях не используется, но считается, что приносит удачу. Сказки, конечно, но вдруг для магглов работает.

Они продолжили путь вперед, и через пару шагов уткнулись в тупик. Хватило одного взмаха палочкой Эйлин, чтобы стена рухнула, и они оказались все в том же тупике. Тобиас окинул взглядом стену — их приключение на ней никак не отразилось.

— Ну, вот и все, маггл. Можешь валить домой…

— Магглы это... не ведьмы? — спросил Тобиас, расставаться с этой ведьмой ему не хотелось.

— Ага. Может, поэтому на тебя сонные чары и не подействовали.

— Нет, они подействовали, просто я съел твое драже. Отвратная штука! Спать расхотелось сразу.

— Возможно, чары, используемые для производства конфет, вступили в реакцию...

— Или просто эти конфетки настолько противные, что и мертвого разбудят.

— Может быть. Чары-то совсем слабые были, просто не ожидала. — Она нахмурилась и посмотрела на Тобиаса. — Кажется, ты спас мне жизнь.

— Возможно. — Тобиас спрятал руки в карманах. — Вроде бы ведьма за спасенную жизнь должна исполнить желание?

— Глупости, — хмыкнула Эйлин. Лицо у нее стало хитрым. — И что же ты хочешь?

— Выходи за меня замуж.

Он не особо рассчитывал на успех, но в тот момент ему показалось очень неплохой идеей жениться на ведьме. Эйлин рассмеялась.

— Замуж? За тебя? За маггла? Ну, ты наглец! Нет. Давай... ночь. Вот одну ночь я тебе с радостью подарю.

Тобиас хотел сказать, что этого мало, но решил довольствоваться предложенным.

— Ладно. Давай хотя бы ночь. Но с поцелуями.

— С поцелуями. Я сообщу, когда и где, — сказала она и испарилась.

***  
Тобиас прождал неделю, на что-то еще надеясь, а потом решил, что Эйлин его обманула. Похоже, свою ведьму он видел в последний раз. Она еще обещала, что он все забудет, но и в этом соврала. Тобиас вспоминал о ней каждые день и ночь. Настроение портилось, порой он будто замечал невысокую худую фигурку в странном балахоне в тени домов, в переулках, но, присмотревшись, убеждался, что ему лишь показалось. Своей компании он ничего не рассказал, только становился с каждым днем все мрачнее. Эванс даже как-то не выдержал, спросил, что с ним, и не влюбился ли старик Тоби часом в какую-нибудь мадам. Его подружка рассмеялась. Тобиас послал и ее, и рыжего придурка на хрен и ушел, даже не допив свою пинту стаута.

Прошло почти три недели, когда рано утром на подоконнике своей комнаты он увидел сову. Она, нахохлившись, сидела у приоткрытого окна и недобро смотрела на него. Смотрела, но не улетела, даже когда он встал с кровати и замахнулся на нее подушкой. Только наклонила голову с выражением «ну и дурак» на лице. Почему-то это сразу напомнило Эйлин, и Тобиас на всякий случай окликнул ее. Сова угукнула, моргнула и вытянула вперед лапу, к которой был привязан клочок пергамента. Тобиас надрезал бечевку ножом, и сова упорхнула в окно, оставив на подоконнике пару своих перьев.

«Привет, маггл! Ты, должно быть, решил, что злая ведьма оставила тебя с носом. Что ж... у меня была такая мысль, но это было бы несправедливо. Поэтому предлагаю встретиться сегодня на закате там же, где расстались в первый раз. И без глупостей, маггл, приведешь каких-нибудь своих друзей поглазеть на диковинку, огребете все».

И подпись: Эйлин Принц.

Принц, ну и фамилия. На принцессу Эйлин не была похожа, даже когда казалась красивой. Все равно походила на диковинную нечисть, фейри, волшебное существо. Из всех знакомых Тобиаса на принцессу тянула разве что подружка Эванса — Роза — блондинка с яркими зеленющими глазами. И где ее этот рыжий придурок выловил? Ну, ничего, у него тоже будет своя принцесса, волшебная, и задача была ее не упустить.

Одна ночь — это слишком мало.

Тобиас готовился весь день. Выбрал самую чистую и приличную одежду, попросил у того же Эванса галстук и запонки, а у Берни — новые ботинки. Тот согласился дать их поносить за пару пенсов. Подарок дожидался Эйлин еще с того дня. Тобиас перед выходом вытащил его из кармана, открыл, полюбовался и снова спрятал — главное, не потерять!

Он появился у заветной стены, когда солнце спряталось в густом облаке дыма из заводских труб. Красный кирпич на стене почернел, будто от пожара. В некогда ровной кладке не хватало несколько кирпичей. Тобиас рискнул подойти ближе и заглянуть в дырку — виднелся внутренний двор завода, освещенный только тусклой, покачивающейся на ветру лампочкой.

— Министерство лихо расправилось с гнездом, — раздался из-за спины знакомый голос, и Тобиас обернулся.

На этот раз Эйлин явилась в платье. Оно было темно-синее, с пышной юбкой — под такую как раз удобнее всего забраться руками. Ее волосы были распущены и лежали одной гладкой черной волной. Картину немного портило ее выражение лица — немного смущенное, но при этом вызывающее.

— Красиво, — сказал он.

— Вижу, что ты тоже приоделся. — Она подошла ближе. — Что это? Галстук?

— Ага. Взял у приятеля.

— Зачем?

Она потянула за галстук, пропуская его между пальцев. Тобиас очень надеялся, что не покраснел. На вопрос он не ответил, да Эйлин явно и не было интересно.

— Ну, будем тянуть время или займемся делом? — спросила она.

— Может, ужин сначала?

— Не. Мне ваша маггловская кухня совсем не интересна. Так что, есть у тебя подходящее место, где нам провести ночь?

Он повел Эйлин к себе домой. Она совершенно не испугалась и не смутилась. Они петляли по одинаковым проулкам, застроенным одинаковыми бедными домами. Тобиас вел ее знакомым путем, и, с одной стороны, надеялся, что их никто не увидит, с другой, отчасти хотел этого. Эйлин сейчас выглядела потрясающе, что было видно даже в сумерках.

— Не дворец, — прокомментировала Эйлин, когда увидела его дом. — Но сойдет. Видала и хуже.

Он хотел бы предложить ей вина, но единственное, что у него было — пара бутылок дешевого пива. Она не отказалась, открыла ловким движением о край стола, словно только этим и занималась. 

Тобиас же никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что, несмотря на всю браваду, она жутко боится. И с каждым глотком это становилось все очевиднее. Смотреть на это было несколько...

— Слушай, — Тобиас сам для храбрости сделал глоток ледяного пива, — если тебе так противно, то, может, ладно уж, забыли? Я тебя спас — ты меня спасла, в расчете.

Эйлин недобро взглянула на него.

— Что, разглядел при свете дня и передумал? Не стоит на уродину?

— Э-э-э-э! Стоит, еще как, можешь проверить.

Он не ожидал, что она действительно протянет руку и дотронется, пусть через одежду, до его члена. Выражение лица у нее при этом было каким-то удивленно-восторженным, словно она... Тобиас не рискнул задавать ведьме столь провокационный вопрос. И как оказалось, правильно сделал. Девственницей Эйлин не была. 

Они поднялись в спальню, где медленно сняли друг с друга одежду. Платье упало к ногам Эйлин, как только Тобиас легко расстегнул пуговицы. Белья на ней не было, только чулки и пояс. 

Он обхватил ее небольшую острую грудь с задорно торчащими сосками и слегка сжал. Ужасно страшно было причинить ей боль, обидеть, испугать, но он зря волновался. Она первой набросилась на него с поцелуями, и пока он пытался осознать происходяшее, расстегнула его штаны и запустила в трусы руку. 

Ее ногти царапнули живот, прохладная ладонь сжала член. Тобиас то ли застонал, то ли вскрикнул, но звук потонул в очередном поцелуе.

— Ну что ж ты смущаешься, маггл? — проворковала она, подаваясь вперед.

Он скользнул рукой по ее мягкому животу, притянул к себе за талию и стал осторожно целовать шею, опускаясь все ниже, к груди, пока не облизал и не взял в рот один из сосков. Эйлин застонала и запустила руку в его волосы.

— Еще, — прошептала она.

Ведьма. 

Путаясь в штанах и трусах, которые он пытался снять одной рукой, он повалил ее на кровать и, наконец, избавился от одежды. 

А потом сверху оказалась уже она, подмяла под себя и опустилась сверху на его член, тесно сжав его внутри тесного, мягкого горячего. Тобиас застонал, и, кажется, окончательно потерял способность соображать. Он словно попал в волшебный сон, который с каждым мигом становился все чудесней. 

Ведьма взлетала на нем, встряхивая гривой волос, и свет фонаря, бьющего в окна, делал ее похожей на сверхъестественное существо. Он никогда раньше не ощущал такого. Весь мир, его дом, кровать, спальня, словно исчезли. Остались только она, прекрасная и волшебная ведьма-принцесса и он, ее верный слуга. Когда он кончил, то испытал почти разочарование, потому что хотелось, чтобы это волшебство продолжалось вечно.

Она лежала в его объятьях, и Тобиасу меньше всего на свете хотелось ее отпускать. Он немного задремал, но стоило ей пошевелиться — проснулся.

— Не уходи, — попросил он.

— Мы договорились об одной ночи.

— И тебе не хочется, чтобы она повторилась?

Эйлин вздохнула и села, прикрывшись одеялом, ее острые плечи белели в бледном свете из окна.

— Ты не понимаешь. Ты — маггл, я — ведьма, мы просто не можем быть вместе. То есть... можем, но это слишком сложно.

— Сложнее, чем расправиться с этим... Смертофалдом?

— Сложнее, — хихикнула она.

— Твои... не одобряют, да? — Она кивнула. — Мы можем встречаться тайно. Или у тебя кто-то есть?

— Нет. Но должен же появиться!

Этот ответ наполнил его сердце надеждой. Он нагнулся, поискал свои брюки и вытащил из кармана коробочку.

— Слушай, давай так, если у тебя за год там никого не появится — приходи. Я буду тебя ждать...

— Вот еще глупости — найди себе подходящую магглу и...

— Мне не нужна маггла, мне нужна Принцесса. Эйлин Принц. Я дождусь тебя, — он взял ее за руку и вложил в нее коробочку. — А это, как подтверждение моих слов, ну или просто... на память.

Кольцо из хребта смертофалда он заключил в тонкую металлическую пластину и украсил черным камнем, под цвет глаз Эйлин. Она приняла его, и он даже в темноте понял, что улыбнулась.

— Ладно. Договорились. 

— Договорились. — Он поцеловал ее.

Эйлин появилась на пороге его дома через год, потом пришла еще раз, и еще. А потом пришла уже вместе с огромным сундуком и больше не уходила. А еще через год у них родился сын.


End file.
